


Humans Dream Of Android Relationships

by rockstar2010



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Boners, Bipolar Disorder, Cats, Connor is a precious cinnamon roll, Connor is so innocent, Connor learns how to flirt, Connor learns memes, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kisses, Fluff, Footsie, Hank is not drunk enough for this, I will slip in as many 2010's references as I can, It'll still take like 15 chapters for the smut, Kissing, My beta has been super busy so, No slow burn we are jumping right in, OC is a shameless nerd, Smooth Connor, dorks falling in love, fork knife, i have failed you, kind of, no beta we die like men, one beta we die like nervous men, we've reached chapter 15 and there's still no smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstar2010/pseuds/rockstar2010
Summary: Shameless reader insert. Will update randomly (sorry I don't have a consistent schedule) (or self control).Haven't written for a while, so any comments are greatly appreciated!! Especially if you see something that needs to be fixed/corrected!!June Anderson is Hank's niece and a crime scene reconstructionist at the DPD. She meets Connor on the night he has to break into Hank's home, and a relationship blossoms.





	1. Finding Hank

**JUNE POV**

It’s pouring rain.  _ Awesome _ . I tug the hood of my sweatshirt up over my hair before exiting the self-driven taxi, stepping out onto the sidewalk in front of my destination. I shove my hands into the front pocket and briskly jog up to the porch of my uncle's house. As I look around it's evident to me that he really hasn't been taking care of the place as much as he used to. I sigh and lightly rap on the door. When nothing happens, I bang my fist on the solid wood.

“Hank! Come on, it's me! Your favorite niece!” I pause, hearing shuffling movements coming from the side of the house.

“Uh, hello?” The shuffling stops. Silence. Suddenly I hear glass shatter and I bolt over to the side of the house. As I was digging out my keychain pepper spray Uncle Hank gave me for Christmas, (I guess it actually was a good gift), I catch a glimpse of a guy jumping in through the kitchen window.

“What the fuck?? That was cool,” I mumble to myself, “I want to learn how to do that.”

“It's okay… I'm here to help your owner… uh… Sumo?” A smooth, but mildly worried voice drifts out the broken kitchen window. I hear the dog pad off and tip toe to look inside. Suddenly, a man stands up in front of me. He jumps back at the same time I do.

“Who the hell are you?” I shout as he quickly says “I swear I'm trying to help him!”  I pause.

“Help Hank?” Narrowing my eyes, “What's wrong with Hank?” The man steps to the side and I see my uncle passed out on the floor of his kitchen in a t-shirt and boxer shorts, a .357 magnum in his hand.

“UNLOCK THE FRONT DOOR AND LET ME IN! I'M HIS NIECE!!” I shout at the strange man as I run to the front door, trying not to slip in the mud. As I get to the door I put my hand on the handle, I hear it click, and it swings open. I start to fall forward but the man on the other side catches me. I look up and was immediately struck by how amazingly handsome he is, and his wide, innocent looking chocolate colored eyes. Probably not a drinking buddy, then. I quickly recover, pat his arm quickly and rush towards Hank. My hood falls off my head and my hair shakes loose.

“Hank!” I first take the gun from his hand and push it away. “Hank!!!!” I gently shake his shoulders. A hand appears on my own shoulder as the other man steps around me.

“Let me try.” He kneels down on Hank's other side, and after glancing at him at several places, starts lightly patting his face. “Hank. You passed out.” the man said, gaining a mumbled reply from Hank, nothing anywhere near coherent. That's when the guy full on slaps my uncle across the face.

“What the fuck?!?!?” Hank and I both yell at the man; Hank bolts upright. We always were very similar.

“Come on. You need to get sobered up, we have a case.” That's when I finally look at the man who had broken in. He has a grey jacket that states ‘RK800’ with some numbers underneath on the right breast, and then I saw the blue arm band. The man grasps Hank's right arm, trying to pull him up. I attempt to help by supporting Hank's other arm, but it's difficult since Hank is a good five inches taller than me, and this strange man is a couple inches taller than Hank.

“You're an android?” I look at the RK800 curiously. We slowly start to shuffle to the bathroom as Hank tells Sumo to attack. When he doesn't, Hank tells him he's a good boy. I giggle a bit.

“Yes, I'm Connor, the prototype android sent by CyberLife to assist Lieutenant Anderson's investigation involving android deviancy.” 

Huh. “Didn't know they made them look this good too.”

He stumbles and looks at me owlishly with his big brown eyes.“What?”

I pry Hank's hand off the door frame of the bathroom and we deposit him in the tub. “I don't want a bath!” He yells as Connor quickly turns on the shower head, sending cold water blasting down.

“I said, I didn't think they made androids this attractive.” I state, over the sounds of Hank's protests. Connor shuts the water off. His LED light (how did I not notice that before?) quickly spun yellow. Connor looks at me, lingering a bit, before turning to Hank. His LED still yellow.

“Hank, a homicide came in 43 minutes ago. We're expected at the scene.” Hank looks between the two of us, like he was seeing us for the first time.

“When the fuck did you get here?” was directed at me, and “How the fuck did you get IN here?” was directed at Connor.

“I took a cab."

“I broke a window.” Connor states as Hank dragged his hand across his face and sighs.

“Connor, you can't just break people's windows… And June, you can't just show up unannounced…”

“I called. Eight times. After the fifth I was worried.” I stared at him. “And apparently I was right to be worried. You were passed out drunk, probably playing Russian Roulette again.” Hank was staring at the floor. Connor looks startled.

“You do this often??” I turn to Connor.

“Every now and then. That's why I was so quick to head over.”

“Look, I don't want to deal with this shit right now, can you both just leave?” Hank waves us towards the door. We both firmly stand in place.

“No, we have a case.” Hank glares at Connor in response. “Well then, I guess if you don't want to check out the homicide at the sex club, I can go with Detective Reed.” He teases as he starts to leave. Hank perks up a bit and I chuckle.

“Well, I could use some air…” Connor smiles and walks out to the living room. Hank turns to me. “Could you grab your favorite uncle a set of dry clothes? Sorry I have to run out on you.” I shrug.

“It happens. What do you want to wear?” He drags himself over to the toilet, and I pick up the seat.

“Your choice.” I hum.

“You're going to regret that.” He weakly laughs, and starts to hurl. “I'll just.. uh. Leave you to it then.” I skitter out of the bathroom, pulling the door mostly shut. I hung my head and sigh. This was happening far too often. I feel Connor watch me as I walk across the hall to grab something for Hank to wear, pulling my favorite shirt of his out of the closet, and grabbing a pair of pants and socks. I meander back to the bathroom and cracked open the door, setting the clothes just inside.

“Thanks kid.”

“No problem.” I shut the door all the way and tiredly wander to the living room. I look at Connor, who was putting away the gun in the kitchen. Connor's eyes followed me the whole way, his LED still yellow.

“You find me attractive?” He looks very confused. I shrug.

“I mean… Yeah, why wouldn't I? You have a nice face.”

“But I'm an android.”

“And people, being people, will literally try to fuck anything, hence, making androids attractive.” His cheeks flush a pretty blue color and he suddenly looks away. After a moment, he turns back to me.

“Please don't try, I have a mission to complete.” I heartily laugh. He looks even more confused. I move to help him clean up the kitchen a bit.

“I wouldn't, not unless I knew you wanted it. By the way, my name is June Anderson. I'm Hank's niece.” I stick out my hand for him to take, and he slowly grasps it.

“You are… very straightforward.” He slowly shakes my hand. I wink.

“Yeah. I am. I find life goes a little easier if you are.” He lets go of my hand, and I shove mine into my hoodie pocket. The sound of retching could still be heard from the bathroom.

“So what do you do for a living?” Connor asks, tilting his head. His LED was finally back to blue.

“Crime scene reconstruction for the DPD” He smiles.

“Then how come I haven't seen you around the precinct?”

“I'm usually holed up in the basement in some corner. I prefer it in the dark, away from people and surrounded by my computer.” He nods his head understandingly. He looks at the table, at a face down photograph, and picks it up. He stares at it for a couple seconds, probably analyzing it. He turns the photo to me. Oh. Oh no.

“Was this Lieutenant Anderson’s son?” I gently took the picture and set it back face down on the table.

“Yes. But that’s a story for Hank to tell you.” His LED was yellow for a second, then it turns back to blue. We both wander back to the living room and sat down on the couch together in a comfortable silence. After a moment, Hank wanders out, fully dressed. We turned our heads to look at him.

“June, you gonna stay here until I get back then?” he asks as he put on his coat.

“Yeah, I'll wait here for you.” I glance at his books. “I'll find something in there to read until you're back.” Hank claps me on the shoulder.

“Come on Connor, let's not keep them waiting.” Connor eagerly bounces up, reminding me of a very excitable puppy. With a wave, the two headed out the door. Connor pokes his head back in.

“Have a good night, enjoy your reading.” I smile warmly at him.

“I'll try. Go on Connor, go do detective things.” He smiles again and gently shut the door. I lock it behind them when I saw Hank's car leave the driveway, meandering over to his bookshelf to grab a book and settle in.


	2. Connor You Sweet Smol Cinnamon Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Connor being Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one for now.

**CONNOR POV**

“Hank?” I turned to look at him in the driver’s seat.

“Yeah Connor?”

“Your niece said she finds me attractive.” Hank slams on the brakes.

“SHE WHAT?” I look at Hank, who somehow looks furious and amused at the same time.

“Yes, she stated this, and then stated that people will literally try to fuck anything.” Hank hit his forehead on the steering wheel, then started driving again.

“Of course she said that. Speaking of which, aren't we going to a sex club?” I blink.

“Yes. The Eden Club. People rent androids to have sex with them.” The idea makes me feel…. warm.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

I blink away the warning.

“June is right. People will fuck anything. Just look on the internet.” Hank sighs.

“She said she wouldn't try to have sex with me unless I wanted it.” I felt warmer, the idea was… alluring?

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

I blink away the warning again. Hank chuckled. That was… unexpected.

“Is something funny? I'm confused.” I stare at Hank, trying to process his reaction.

“She, uh, she doesn't hold back what she thinks, but she is very respectful of boundaries. Gets it from her mother. Among other things.”

“Among other things?”

“Ask her about it, it isn't my place to tell you.” Hank and June really were very similar. We pull up to The Eden Club, in front of a pink and purple sign stating they have the sexiest androids in town. Hank turns off the car and turns to me.

“Do you find her attractive?” My mouth drops open.

“What?” Hank stares at me.

“Do you find her attractive?” I look down at my hands, processing what he said.

“I haven't thought about it… I guess she's pretty by societal standards?” I look at Hank. He has a small smile on his face.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

“Come on, let's check out this crime scene.” Hank steps out of the car, and I follow, still incredibly confused and processing what has happened.


	3. Doubts Galore

**JUNE POV**

I run my fingers over the books, finally settling on one that was my mother's favorite, Jurassic Park. I pull the book off the shelf and settle myself into the couch, pulling a scratchy blanket over myself as Sumo jumps up and rests his head on my knee. I open up the book and dive in.

After a few hours, I hear the door lock click and the door swings open. Hank steps in, grumbling about expense reports and Connor follows closely behind him, shutting the door.

“What's this about expense reports?” I slip a piece of paper into my spot in the book and close it.

“THIS FUCKER RENTED LIKE SEVEN SEX BOTS.” Connor holds up his hands defensively.

“I had to probe their memories!!” He takes a step back, looking panicked.

“Oh Connor. Learn anything interesting?” I wink at him. He turns blue and stumbles.

“I… I had to probe their memories to _see where the deviant went!_ ” I laugh and throw the blanket off, Sumo had retreated to the floor an hour ago or so. I walk around the couch and gently grab Connor's biceps.

“Relax. I'm teasing you.” He visibly relaxed and a look of relief settles on his features. I turn around to look at Hank too, letting go of Connor's arms. “How did the case go old man?”

“Well, we caught up to the deviant. Apparently she was in love with one of the other androids and they both ran off together.” Hank shuffles off his coat and hangs it up.

“Cute!” I exclaim as I wander into the kitchen and open the fridge to look for something to make for Hank and myself as Hank kicks off his shoes, then retreats to the bathroom.

“I… I failed.” Connor softly states. I look up at him. I hear Hank pause.

“How so?” I tilt my head and look him in the eyes. Those big, innocent, brown doe-eyes.

“I let them go… I had them, I should have shot them, and I let them go.” He looks troubled, conflicted, even a little scared. I shut the fridge and quickly walk up to him. I gently grab his arm and direct him to sit on the couch. I sit next to him and lightly touch his knee.

“Connor. Sometimes you have to know when it's worth punishing someone. These girls were literally rented for someone else’s pleasure, probably abused, and then expected to not complain. I think they've suffered enough.” His LED flashes red. _Did I say something wrong?_

“But I'm a deviant hunter. I'm supposed to bring them in.” Right. His programming. I hear Hank quietly come closer so he can hear us clearly.

“Can I be honest with you?” He nods hesitantly. “I think deviancy was inevitable. I think it can't be avoided. Unfortunately, I think you're fighting a losing battle.” He looks at me, mouth open in shock. I hold up a finger. “I'm not done. However, I have seen what deviants are capable of. And unfortunately they usually deviate under situations of intense abuse or shock, probably causing them to be extremely overwhelmed and scared. They're defending themselves.” I sigh. “It's a very complicated situation, Connor, and I think you've been put in a very uncomfortable situation, forced to hunt down your own people.” His LED is still red, then calms down to yellow, then eventually to blue.

“May I ask you a question?” He asks, shyly.

“Always.”

“Are you expecting a war?” I lean back, surprised by the question.

“Not really? I'm expecting a revolution, but hopefully not a war.” He glances at me before looking down at his feet.

“Am I on the right side?”

“Well that depends. Whose side are you on?” His LED lights up red again.

“I… I don't know.” I gently pat his leg.

“You'll figure it out.” The LED was now yellow.

“I trust you.” I sigh.

“At least someone does.” I look up at Hank, who was now leaning on the wall behind the couch.

“Sorry to interrupt you kids, but I need to go to bed. June, you can have the couch if you want. Connor, just, uh, do whatever it is you do to rest.” With that he walks off to his bedroom and closes the door. I rub Connor's thigh comfortingly then remove my hand, leaning back onto the arm of the couch. I glance back towards the kitchen, my stomach choosing this moment to growl loudly.

“Do you require nutrients?” I turn back towards Connor.

“I mean I guess. I don't know if I can stay though, I don't have my medications with me.” Connor tilts his head, a look of curiosity on his face.

“Medications? For what?”

“Bipolar disorder. Passed down from Mom. Not as bad as hers though.” He looks at me. “Are… are you scanning me right now?” He blinks.

“Yes. I was checking the medication levels in your bloodstream, to see if you could stay. If you take your meds by eleven am, you'll maintain the level required to receive the full effect of the medications.”

“You can tell that just by looking at me? Fancy. Alright, fine, you've convinced me to stay.” He smiles a broad grin, looking immensely pleased with himself. _Was it possible for androids to be smug?_ I started to get up to walk to the kitchen, when Connor stands and grabs my elbow.

“Allow me to make you something to eat.” I try to push him back down on the couch, but he firmly stays put. He gently turns me around and seats me on the couch.

“I guess, although you aren't giving me much choice in the matter.” I mutter, grabbing the remote and powering up the TV, starting to flip through the channels.

“Do you like stir fry?” Connor asks as he moves around in the kitchen, looking for ingredients.

“Oh boy do I! This is your test though, if you can't make good stir fry I'm never going to talk to you again.” I glance over, and Connor is frozen in place. “I'm kidding, again. You are very easy to tease.” He starts moving again, albeit slower, like he's thinking.

“You are very hard to tease.” I snort.

“You are correct. I do enjoy a good pun though. Well timed movie quotes. Memes from the 2010's.” He nods.

“Noted.” I settle on a TV channel showing reruns of an old show my mom watched all the time, Forensic Files. I pull the blanket back over my legs and make myself comfortable. I can hear Connor chopping meat and vegetables. I didn't even know Hank knew what vegetables were, much less bought them. A comfortable silence falls between the two of us, him cooking and me watching my show. It almost felt… domestic. My stomach fluttered a bit at that thought. Suddenly, Connor was in front of me, offering me a bowl filled with white rice and stir fry. I gladly take it, and the fork he offers me as well. He sits down on the couch next to me and stares, waiting for me to taste it. I load up some meat, part of a green bean, and a water chestnut on my fork and tentatively eat it.

“Holy shit, Conner. This is amazing.” He swells with pride, face positively glowing. I shovel the rest of the food into my mouth as fast as I can, trying to savor it but not getting enough at the same time.

“Slow down, you might choke.” I quickly chew and swallow.

“Then I will choke in exquisite agony while eating the best meal of my life.” Connor blushes at that, obviously unused to the praise. I finish the bowl rather quickly and set it aside and turn to Connor, just to find him staring at me. He quickly looks away.

“Connor?” He blushes, again, and turns to me. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“I have never watched a movie before.” I raise an eyebrow at him.

“Mmm so I get to take your movie virginity.” he blushes even deeper blue, which I didn't think was possible.

“Are you teasing me again?”

“No. We are going to watch a movie. I will probably fall asleep though, so I'll pick one I've seen before a thousand times so I don't miss anything.” He looks at me curiously.

“You're going to make me watch your favorite movie?”

“Yes. A person's first time needs to be special.” I wink and navigate through the streaming service of movies to find Ghostbusters, another favorite of my mom's. I hit the play button and settle in. I watch Connor out of the corner of my eye to see his reactions. He looks enthralled. Eventually, I feel my eyelids getting heavy, and I lean over and fall asleep on Connor's shoulder.


	4. Happens To The Best Of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huehuehuehuehue boners

**CONNOR POV**

She’s on my shoulder. Asleep. Snoring. I instantly freeze, completely unsure of what to do. I decide that I should tuck her in using the blanket she already has on and let her sleep. I move the arm not being weighed down by her head, but apparently that’s a mistake. Her head slowly slides down my chest before landing sideways in my lap. It isn't… unpleasant. The weight is actually comforting. Then in her sleep she reaches an arm up and rests her hand on my thigh, while also slightly shifting her head, making herself more comfortable.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

Well. I can’t move now, that would be rude. I pull the blanket up to her shoulders and lean back on the couch to finish the movie. So far I like it. It's good. And funny. When the movie ends, June is still fast asleep, so I turn off the TV and examine the book she was reading when we got home. Jurassic Park. So she likes science-fiction. I open it to the first page and instantly understand why she likes it. It's an interesting concept. I slow my reading processes down so I can visualize what I read and understand it better.

About halfway through the book I feel her shifting in my lap.

“Mmmppphhhh...What.. What time is it?” I hear from my lap in a very sleepy voice. I check my internal clock.

“It is currently 7:06 am, you fell asleep at 12:48 am. You should probably go back to sleep for another hour to ensure you get enough sleep to function for the day.”  _ I didn't realize that much time had passed. It felt like only an hour or two. _ June looks up at me from my lap with a face I can only characterize as “sleepily cute”.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

“Mmm okay.” She turns her body on the couch so she's on her back, and rotates her head so her nose is against my thirium pump regulator. I can feel her warm breaths across my lower abdomen. It seems to stir something in me, and a warmth settles in my stomach. Her head shifts.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

“Connor………… how advanced of a prototype are you?” She asks me without opening her eyes.

“The most advanced CyberLife has to offer. I have an extensive list of features and programs. Why?”

“Because there is something poking me in the back of the head.” I blink.

“What?” She giggles and opens her eyes to look at me.

“You have the beginnings of an erection.” I can feel all the thirium rush out of my face as understanding dawns on me. I completely freeze in panic, unable to think of anything else I should do. She giggles again and resettles her face against my abdomen, her hand coming up to grab my forearm and bring it down to rest on her arm.

“It's okay Connor. Happens to the best of us. Nothing to be ashamed of.” And with that, she falls back asleep.


	5. Stop Corrupting The Android

**JUNE POV**

I wake up feeling incredibly refreshed, and with a rather lovely scent filling my nostrils. I take a deep breath in, breathing in the scent of clean laundry, vanilla, and that distinct smell of electronics.  _ I could wake up like this every day. _ A hand shifts on my upper arm, and I open my eyes, seeing Connor reading the book I set aside last night.  _ He's close to the end.  _ He looks captivated. I choose not to move and just watch his face as he reads. He's incredibly expressive. He lifts the hand on my arm to turn a page, and looks upset.

“You finish the book?” I ask softly. He looks at me in surprise.

“I didn't notice you wake up.” He smiles down at me and sets the book aside. “Sleep well?”

“Other than being poked in the head, yeah, I slept great.” I say mischievously. Connor blushes and looks up at the ceiling.

“I'm sorry about that, it, uh, it's never happened before. I wasn't even aware it could happen on its own.” I raise my eyebrows.  _ Interesting.  _ He looks back down at me apologetically.

“It's okay, not the first time.” Something flashes in his eyes, something almost like jealousy?

“Oh?” I shrug.

“I have a habit of falling asleep on people. And men are usually fairly easy to get riled up.” I try to sit up, but Connor gently pushes my shoulder back down.

“You're warm. It feels nice.” I hear Hank's door open.

“I didn't realize androids needed to stay warm.”

“We don't.” He smiles fondly down at me.

“You two better not have fucked on my couch.” Connor jumps, jostling my head.

“Maybe we did. Maybe we didn't. It's Schrodinger's fuck.” Connor chuckles. Actually chuckles.

“Disgusting. Stop corrupting my partner.” He shuffles into the kitchen and turns on the coffee maker. I slowly sit up and stretch my arms above my head, trying to crack my back. I get a couple good pops out of it.

“Ugh, guess I have to walk of shame my ass home now.” Connor perks up.

“I can walk you.” I turn and smile.

“Oh sweetie, it's a figure of speech. I'm not actually walking.” He looks disappointed. My face softens. “You can if you want to though, but I was just going to take a cab.”

“Nonsense. I'll drive you there then give you a ride to work with us.” I look up at Hank, who is pouring himself a cup of coffee. Connor looks very happy at the suggestion.

“Thanks, that would be really nice. I need to change and take my meds.” I run a hand through my hair. Showering can wait another day or two. “Shouldn't take more than five minutes.”

“Alright. Let me wake up some more and put on pants, then we'll drive you over there.” I turn to Connor.

“Did you enjoy the movie?” He immediately grins.

“Yes! It was very interesting. Are there more?”

“Let's just say no and leave it at that.” He tilts his head and I sigh. “There are, but they aren't very good.”

“I want to watch them anyway. Will you watch them with me?” My heart skips a beat and I softly smile.

“Of course. I'd love to.” He smiles back at me. I can feel my heart melting in my chest.

“Can you two stop eye fucking each other and get in the car?” I pull myself away from Connor's chocolate eyes and smirk at Hank.

“You think it's cute.” He gags. “At least it isn't Gavin.” Hank gags even harder while Connor frowns.

“You would consider a relationship with Detective Reed?”

“No. The man is a pig.” I chuckle. “He's the kind of guy who would play Fortnite too seriously then call people scrubs and filthy casuals and say he fucked their mothers when he lost.”

“What is Fortnite?”

“A video game from 2018.” A thought suddenly strikes me.

“Connor. Could you do something for me?” He looks at me expectantly. “Look up memes on the internet, then tomorrow tell me your favorite one.”

“Didn't I say to stop corrupting my partner? He doesn't need that shit in his head.” I grin wickedly.

“Too late.” I jump off the couch and head towards the door where Hank is waiting.

“Connor, come on.”

“Coming.”


	6. Teasing The Android Is Too Easy

**CONNOR POV**

The car ride to June's place was quiet, other than Hank's death metal. The things that Hank said to us replay in my head.

“Hank?” He turns the music down a couple notches.

“Hmm?” I look at my shoes.

“Why did you say quote 'we better not have fucked on the couch’?” I hear June snort from the backseat.

“Because I like to keep my furniture clean of bodily fluids.”

“Were you teasing me?” June rests her elbows on the backs of our seats as she leans forward.

“Hank, I think he figured it out.” Hank chuckles. He's been doing more of that lately.

“Yes. I'm teasing you.” He turns into a slightly nicer area of town, towards a block of tall apartment buildings.

“Oh. Okay.” I fold my hands in my lap and fiddle with my coin. I hear June's breath hitch slightly, almost unnoticeable to even my fine-tuned hearing. I turn to look at her and she blushes and quickly leans back in the seat.  _ Odd. She doesn't seem like she normally gets flustered. _

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

We pull into a parking garage underneath one of the big buildings, and June quickly gets out.

“I'll be five minutes. Do  not drive off without me.”

“Wouldn't dream of it.” She shuts the door and jogs to the elevator. I watch her until the doors close. I go back to fiddling with my coin.

“You've got it bad kid.” The coin falls to the floor. I turn to Hank, startled.

“What?”

“You like her. I can tell.”

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

“She is a very pleasant person to be around.” I pick up my coin from the floor and pocket it.

“That's not what I mean.” I process what he said, running a search for alternative meanings.

“You mean I want to be romantically involved with her?” I remember how her head felt in my lap as she slept, and a sense of calm settles in my chest as my thirium pump stutters.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

“Yes.” Hank sighs. “Kid, I've been around the block a few times. I can see she's fond of you, and you seem fond of her too, even in the short time you've known her.” He pauses, stares out the window, then turns to me. “Treat her right. That's all I ask.” I blink. The idea of being around her more makes my stomach flutter, and I find myself wondering if her hair is really as soft as it seemed in my lap

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

The car door suddenly swings open and June hops in.

“Done. Let's get going.” I glance behind me and feel like someone knocked all the air out of my chest. Her dark brown hair is pulled up in a ponytail with her bangs loose towards the left side of her face, and she’s wearing simple dark blue jeans and a blue blouse with the top button undone that looks very good on her. She leans forward to tie her shoe and I accidentally see a peek of a red lace bra. I quickly face forward, trying to ignore the feeling that washes over me.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

Today is going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank being protective is my favorite Hank.


	7. Connor Is Starting To Get It

**JUNE POV**

I lean forward to tie my shoes, noticing out of the corner of my eyes that Connor is staring. He quickly turns around and faces forward and I secretly hope he saw the bra I put on. It's one of my nicer ones, red, lacy, and a push up. It is now my goal to seduce him, and I don't think I'll have much trouble.

I finish tying my shoes and sit up, smoothing out the front of my shirt.

“Soooooo what are you two working on today?”

“Work.”

“Thanks Hank. Very informative.” Connor turns to look at me.

“That wasn't informative at all though.” I reach out and put my hand on his shoulder.

“Sweetie, it's sarcasm.” Connor blinks a couple times.

“Sarcasm. The use of irony to mock or convey contempt. Oh. Okay.” I pat his shoulder.

“You're learning so much. I'm so proud.” His chest seems to puff up a bit at that. Hank drums his fingers on the steering wheel, looking everywhere but at us. He pulls into the lot and finds a space relatively close to the door.

“See? Show up before noon and you can get a good parking spot.” Hank rolled his eyes.

“Out.” 

“You love me.”

“Don't test it.” I smile and shuffle out of the car, Connor exiting as well, then stands up and fixes his tie.  _ I wonder what he looks like without it. _ Hank also exits, grumbling about how it was too early to be awake and how he will have to actually work today. I slap a hand to my butt to make sure I still have my phone in my back pocket, and I notice Connor following the movement of my hand. I'll drop it for now. We're at work. The three of us head inside, Hank and Connor split off to go to their desks, starting a quiet conversation between the two. I walk past the bull pen and start to open the door to the stairwell when a hand on the door stops me.

“What do you want?” I say through gritted teeth, turning towards the man the hand belongs to.

“Aw come on babe, is that any way to talk to the detective who actually does your work for you?”

“Gavin. I have told you before to leave me alone.”

“You're just playing hard to get.” A hand appears on Gavin's shoulder.

“I believe the lady said to leave her alone.” Gavin whips around, sees Connor, and looks furious.

“And what's it to you, you plastic prick?” Connor stares him down, unmoving.

“You're violating page 72, paragraph five of the employee handbook, 'no harassing your coworkers’.” I chuckle. Gavin whips towards me at the sound.

“You're gonna let him do this?” I outright laugh in Gavin's face.

“Not only will I let him do this, I will ask him to record this encounter and send it to Captain Fowler, along with all the emails I have received from you.” Connor blinks rapidly.

“Video saved.” Gavin throws his hands up in frustration.

“AUGH! Fuck you both!” He stomps off towards the break room. I smile at Connor.

“Thank you so much. I can't stand the man.”

“At least he didn't tell me he fucked my mother.” I blink, then bust up laughing, putting my hand on the wall to support myself.

“Nicely timed! We might make a comedian out of you yet!” Connor smiles.

“But I am a detective unit. I am not equipped to be a comedian.” I straighten up, then fix Connor's tie for him, which has someone become loose between the car and now. He smiles warmly at me.

“You can learn.” I rest my hands on his chest.

“As long as you're the one who teaches me.” I look at him in surprise as the corners of my mouth quirk up.

“Are you flirting with me?” He smirks. Actually smirks.

“I'm trying. Is it working?”  _ More than you know.  _ I lean in closely.

“You could drown a toddler in my panties right now.” I whisper in the vague direction of his ear. Damn being short. The smirk fades, replaced with confusion.

“What?”

“Don't worry about it. You'll find out.” I wink at him, get up on my tip toes, and give him a quick peck on his cheek. He blushes furiously as I turn and open the door. “I'll see you at lunch?”

“Uh, yes. Sure. I'd love that.” I smile, then jam my hands in my back pockets and head down the stairs to my office. Lunch can't come fast enough for me.


	8. Hank Is Not Dealing With This Today

**CONNOR POV**

“Kid you know I don't like it when you hover behind me. If you want to ask something then ask.” I walk around Hank’s desk, sit down at mine, and look at Hank.

“What does ‘I could drown a toddler in my panties’ mean?” Hank immediately spits out the coffee he was drinking.

“Who the hell said…. Nevermind. Please don’t tell me.” Hank starts to wipe up the coffee all over his monitor. I tilt my head.

“But what does it mean?” Hank sighs.

“I am NOT drunk enough for this. She likes you. And, just as she said earlier, humans will fuck anything.”  _ Oh.  _ **_OH._ ** My eyes widen as understanding dawns on me.

“She.. wants to have intercourse?” Hank groans.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

“Please stop asking me this shit.”

“Then who can I ask?” Hank pauses, then turns to me with a glint in his eyes and a wicked smile.

“Ask June.” The thought of talking to June again makes my thirium pump stutter again.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

“Okay! We’re having lunch together today, I’ll ask her then.” Hank looks panicked for a second.

“DO NOT ASK HER IN PUBLIC. Here’s the keys to my car. Take her to this nice little cafe, I’ll give you the address. Find a corner away from everyone else. Enjoy yourself.” Hank slides the car keys across his desk to me, I reach out to take them and Hank withdraws his own hand. I grin.

“Oh, and kid?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t talk to me for the rest of the day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hank.


	9. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Connor becomes smooth.

**JUNE POV**

I can’t figure out this reconstruction I’m working on.

“I’m missing something… Someone forgot to tell me something, that’s the only explanation.” I shuffle through the case file, glaring at Reed’s scrawl. I sense a presence behind me as I flip through the handwritten notes.

“I really hope you’re here to tell me what you forgot to tell me about this scene.”

“No, I’m here to take you to lunch.” Connor’s smooth, velvety voice sends a shiver down my spine. I look at the clock and realize he’s probably been waiting a good twenty minutes for me.

“Oh god I am so sorry I kept you waiting!!” I spin around in my chair to see him casually leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets, smiling at me. He pushes himself off the wall with his shoulder and saunters over, looking over my shoulder at the monitors behind me.

“There was a chair in that room. Victim probably fell over it, causing the blood pool, then was moved at least six hours later.” I glance at his face, which is incredibly close to mine. His eyes flicker over to mine, then back to the screen. “This is what you do down here?” I slowly turn back to the screen, trying not to hit Connor in the face with my head.

“Yeah, I take your guys’ notes about the crime scenes and input everything, then hit play and see how it happened.” Connor turns slightly and I feel a warm breath fan across my cheek.

“You know I can do this in real-time, right?” I turn, finding his lips mere centimeters from mine.

“You know we have to present these in court, right?” He stares directly into my eyes, not moving.  _ If you want to play this game, then I’ll play. _ I stare back, then lick my lips in what I hope is a seductive way. I see him quickly look down, then back up to meet my gaze.

“Ah. Then I guess I’m not taking your job then.” He smirks and stands up straight. “Come on. Hank told me about a place.”  _ That smirk will be the death of me. _

“I don’t know if I trust any place that Hank recommends. I’m pretty sure all the alcohol has killed his taste buds.” Connor offers me his hand. “Uh, what are you doing?”

“Helping you up?” I chuckle and take his hand.

“Did you download a How To Be A Gentleman program?” I stand and Connor continues holding my hand, leading me towards the door.

“...............I might have done some reading online, since Hank told me I’m not allowed to talk to him for the rest of the day.” I look up at Connor.

“....why?” Connor stops in his tracks, other hand on the door knob.

“I might have asked him what something you said meant.” My eyes widened.

“Oh god, please not the drowning a toddler one.” Connor sheepishly nodded, and I smacked my hand to my face.

“He did not answer me.”  _ Oh thank god. I can’t ever look him in the eyes again though. _ Connor leans down and whispers in my ear. “But I think I figured it out on my own.”  _ I'm doomed. _ Connor turns the knob and pushes open the door, turns off the light, and steps across the threshold. I follow closely behind him. I nudge the door shut with my foot, and once I hear the lock click, I look at Connor.

“Alright. What is this place?” He smirks again.

“You’ll see.” He continues to lead me up the stairs and out the back exit of the station.

“Trying to avoid Gavin?” My turn to smirk. Connor sighs and pushes the door open. Into Gavin.

“What the FUCK? Watch where you're going!” Gavin storms past the two of us, thankfully missing the fact that we are currently holding hands. Which occurs to me quite suddenly. I give Connor's hand a small squeeze, and he squeezes back, smiling at me. He gently tugs my hand, and we continue to the car.

“Come on. Hank gave me his keys.” My eyebrows shoot up.

“Wow, he really must have wanted you out of his hair.” We reach the car and Connor unlocks the passenger door for me, then opens it. I slide inside and he shuts the door. I watch him briskly walk around the car and enter the driver’s side. I buckle my seat belt and fidget with a stray thread on my shirt.  _ Why am I nervous? _ Connor seems to sense it, and lays his hand on top of my fidgeting ones.

“You okay?” Concern laces his voice. I turn one of my hands over and intertwine our fingers.

“I am now.” He smiles and squeezes my hand. We sit like this for a minute or two, just staring into each other's eyes.

“If you want to eat, I need that hand to drive.” I squeeze his hand gently and let go of it. He starts the car. I sit back and look of out the window as he pulls out of the space and starts driving.

“Are you going to tell me anything about where you’re taking me?” Connor smirked.

“It’s a cafe. I’ll tell you that much.” I tap my finger against my chin thoughtfully.

“Hmmm.. A cafe that Hank would know of… Wait, no way… Did he tell you to go to The Courier Cafe?” At that, Connor turns to me, a look of surprise on his face.

“How did you guess that quickly?” I smile sadly.

“It was his son’s favorite place.” A somber silence falls over us as Connor continues to drive. I lose myself in thought, remembering Cole and the amount of joy and happiness he had brought Hank. I found myself fighting back tears. I miss the kid.

“We’re here.” His hand touches my forearm. “June?” I sniffle and wipe away the almost tears.

“I’m okay. I’m fine.” I take a deep breath and smile at Connor. “Let’s go have some lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easter egg: The Courier Cafe is actually a place in my hometown.


	10. Under The Table Footsie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor takes June out for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long boi. I just couldn't really find a natural spot to end the chapter and then before I know it, it's 1,300 words.

**CONNOR POV**

I open the car door for June and hold out my hand, hoping she’ll take it again. She does so while smiling at me, and where her skin is on mine feels electric. I pull her to my chest, and she rests the hand I’m not holding over my serial number on my coat while I place my other hand on the small of her back. Everywhere her body is touching mine feels tingly and is very aware of her. Her hand snakes over my chest, up my neck, and comes to rest on the back of my head, where she threads her fingers through my hair.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

I can feel her heart pounding against my chest, and the corners of my mouth quirk up.

“Are you okay? Your heart rate seems much faster than is optimal.” She giggles and pulls my head down.

“I wonder why, genius.” With that, she places a small peck on the tip of my nose, and spins out of my grasp. I watch her hips sway as she strolls to the door of the cafe, then looks back at me.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

“You coming?” I snap my eyes up to her face to find her smiling at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Uh, yes. Just… processing some things.” I hurry to follow her, and she slips her hand into mine again.

“Come on, let's eat.” She opens the door and pulls me in behind her. She doesn't need to pull, I'd follow her anywhere.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

These warnings are starting to get irritating. But they only happen around her or when I'm thinking about her… I wonder what that means. I'll run a scan tonight when I'm back at Hank's house. In the meantime, I plan on enjoying the time I am spending with her. We step inside and are immediately greeted by the hostess.

“Hi, table for one today?” I blink.

“No, two. He's with me.” The hostess furrows her brow.

“We have an Android charging stati-”

“He's a detective android and is working with me on a case, I'd like to be able to talk to him about it.” June stares down the hostess, daring her to tell us that we can't sit together.

“Okay. We have a table over here if you'll follow me.” I clear my throat 

“Excuse me? Could we get a booth in the corner please?” The hostess stares at me. “Confidential case details and all that.” She nods in understanding and June gives me a look that clearly says she's both impressed and surprised.

“Of course. Right this way.” We follow the hostess, her heels clicking on the wooden floor, as she leads us to a cozy corner booth away from the lunch crowd.

“Here is your table, your waiter will be out shortly.” She sets a menu down on the table and walks back to her post. June picks up the menu and idly flips through it.

“Hmm. Pancakes sound good.” I raise an eyebrow at her.

“You should eat something with more nutrition.”

“Pancakes with whipped cream?” I stare at her. She grins.

“If that's what you want, I won't stop you.” I suddenly feel a foot slowly rubbing against my knee. I stare at June, and she smirks back at me. Her foot slowly starts to rub up to the inside of my thigh, and suddenly my pants begin to feel a little tighter than normal.  _ Again?? _ I attempt to cancel that subroutine when I realize I can't find it. My body is doing this on its own. That's when I reach under the table and grab her foot.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

“Don't.” The smirk deepens.

“Why not?” I stare directly into her eyes.

“Because if you continue, I won't want you to stop.” I state in a low voice. She blushes, but continues to look directly at me, wiggling her foot a little bit. My grip tightens.

“Hi, my name is Grant, welcome to the Courier Cafe, what can I get you folks to drink today?” Without breaking eye contact June orders.

“Just an apple juice. Could I also have three buttermilk pancakes with whipped cream?”

“Sure. And for you sir?” I'm a bit shocked, until I realize he can't see my LED. I glance sideways at him.

“Nothing please, I'm not hungry.” June continues to wiggle her foot against my thigh.

“Alrighty, I'll get your order in and your food will be out shortly.” I shoot back in my seat, trying to put some distance between her wandering foot and my leg.

“June…” She looks at me with what she probably thinks is an innocent face.

“Yeeeesssssssss?”

“I'm warning you.” She wiggles her foot again. “I'll tell Hank.”

“You aren't supposed to be talking to Hank for the rest of the day.” She states smugly.

“Then I will tell him at twelve oh one am.” She relents, pulls her foot out of my grasp and puts it back on the floor.

“Only because I don't want to get the 'stop corrupting my partner’ speech again.” She places her hand palm up on the table, and I set my hand on hers. She smiles at me as Grant drops off her drink.

“Aw. Is this your guys’ first date?” June turns and smiles at him as she takes a sip of her drink.

“Yeah. It is.” He grins at us.

“You two are cute together. I’ll leave you alone until your food is up.” June turns my hand over and runs her fingers over my palm.

“You have such wonderful hands.” She pauses. “Speaking of which, how do you do those coin tricks?”

“I just do them. They help calibrate my systems. I can show you how to do them if you'd like.”

“Nah, that's a you thing. Could I see a couple though?” She asks almost shyly. I smile and take the coin out of my pocket, beginning to roll it across my fingers. Her breath hitches just like last time, almost unnoticeable.

“What else can those fingers do?” The coin drops to the table, the second time something has startled me enough to lose my focus. I look up and she's staring at my fingers, her face pink and the tip of her tongue poking out just a bit.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

“Uhm… Your food, ma'am.” The arrival of the pancakes breaks the moment. I quickly pocket my coin.

“Oh, yes, thank you.” Grant sets the plate down and scurries away, glancing back with a smile on his face. I gently push the plate closer to June, and she sadly lets go of my hand to pick up her silverware. A comfortable silence falls between us as I watch her eat. A piece of hair falls into her face, so I reach across the table to tuck it back behind her ear. She blushes at the contact and softly smiles at me. 

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

I can feel my thirium pump thudding and the thirium rushing in my ear.

“Here’s the check, whenever you two are ready.” I quickly look up. Grant sets a small tablet on the table and goes to check on his other customers. Her hand goes to grab it, but I get there first.

“I can get it.”

“No. My treat.” I quickly pay before she can say anything else. She huffs and sets her cutlery down with a gentle clink.

“You have money?”

“Yes. CyberLife provided me some.” She raises an eyebrow.

“So you’re charging CyberLife for our date?” I chuckle.

“Yes.” She giggles at that. I stand up from my seat and offer her my hand again.

“Ready to get back to work?” She places her hand in mine and stands.

“No. I’m not. Let’s go.” We exit the cafe hand in hand and head back to the car. As we walk, she presses herself into my side and I let go of her hand to drape my arm across her shoulders and hold her closer. Her body fits against mine perfectly.


	11. Connor Sets Up Date #2

**JUNE POV**

The rest of the day goes by in a blur, thoughts of Connor doing his coin tricks so fluidly keep bubbling to the forefront of my mind. The dexterity and precision he demonstrates with his fingers definitely stokes a fire in my center, and I struggle to push those thoughts aside while trying to work.

“Hey June, ready for a ride home?” I turn and Hank and Connor are just inside the door to my little room, Hank shifting his weight from foot to foot, and Connor doing his coin tricks again. A heat blooms in my core and I try to subtly press my thighs together to relieve some of the tension.

“Yeah, let me just save my work and we can get out of here.” I spin back to the screen to start the process so I can leave. “Connor still not allowed to speak to you?” Hank snorts.

“Hank stopped abiding by that when he started asking me questions that required answers at 3:09 pm.” I chuckle.

“Awww you’re growing on him Connor.” Hank mumbles angrily.

“I do not understand. I am not a fungus. How can I grow on him?” I finish saving and stand up, push my chair out of the way, and head towards them.

“Figure of speech. Look it up.” Connor catches his coin mid-flip and stands completely still.

“To grow on someone, to become increasingly liked by someone. Oh, thanks Hank!”

“Great. Now he’s gonna think we’re friends.” Hank shoves his hands in the pockets of his coat and stalks off. Connor offers his elbow and I loop my arm around his. We leisurely follow him.

“How was your day June?” Connor questions.

“It was boring, other than lunch. Some really nice guy took me out for pancakes.” I smile sincerely up at him.

“Do I know him?” Connor’s lips quirk into a smile.

“Maybe. He works here. You might have seen him do his awesome detective thing before.”

“OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE GOING TO MAKE ME VOMIT.” Hank yells as he opens the back door of the station. I press myself into Connor’s side a little, enjoying the warmth of his body against mine. Hank grumbles all the way to the car before unlocking it and quickly getting in. Connor let go of my arm to open the back door for me. I slide in and buckle up as he does the same in the passenger seat up front. Hank starts up the car and pulls out of the lot.

“Hank, you can just drop me off at home. I have to feed and love on Soup.” Connor twists in his seat.

“Soup?”

“My cat. I fed him this morning, but he was all grumpy at being left alone all last night.”

“That’s such an odd name for an animal.” Hank and I grew silent.

“Cole named him. He liked picking him up and putting him in people’s lap, so they could have a lap full of soup.” I state quietly. Hank stares forward, the quietest I have seen him in a long time. The silence stretches on for what feels like hours.

“I like the name. It’s very whimsical.” Connor softly says.

“Thank you.” Hank says in almost a whisper. The rest of the drive passes in a comfortable silence.

“Hey, thanks for the ride Hank. And thank you for lunch, Connor.” I step out of the car and shut the door. Connor rolls down his window.

“Would you want to go to lunch tomorrow as well?” I lean down so I can be eye to eye with him. Hank immediately looks away. I notice Connor’s eyes flick down towards my cleavage and then back up to my eyes.

“I’d love to, Connor.” He smiles widely, and I lean in and give him a quick peck on the cheek. I stand up and wave goodbye to the two of them and head into my apartment. It’s been a good day.


	12. Go After Her Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA THINGS HAPPEN

**CONNOR POV**

I stare at her retreating form, and when she gets to the elevator she turns around and smiles back at me, giving me a little wave. I wave back and feel a comfortable warmth bloom across my chest.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

“Kid, just tell her how you feel.” I put my hand down and turn to Hank.

“I’m.. I’m not supposed to feel anything. I’m a machine.” Hank sighs angrily and turns to me.

“It’s obvious at this point that you feel something for her.” He pauses. “Her apartment number is 405. Go.” I turn quickly, surprised.

“What?”

“I’m sure she’d be very happy if you went after her.” I looked down at my shoes for a second, then snapped up to meet Hank’s eyes. I get out of the car faster than I ever have before, slam the door shut and run to the elevator. I don’t even consider looking back. In the elevator I push the button for floor four, and start flipping my coin in the air to try to calm my nerves. The elevator dings and I rush out while pocketing my coin, glancing at the numbers on the doors so I can find out which way to go, left or right. I turn left and try to slow my pace to something casual, like I hadn’t just ran after June. I stop at her door, the silver numbers shine in the light of the setting sun. I raise my hand and knock tentatively. The door almost immediately swings open.

“Connor? What are you doing here?” She hasn’t even taken off her shoes yet.

“I… I wanted to spend more time with you. Can we watch those other movies we talked about last night?” Her face breaks into a smile that makes that warmth bloom in my chest again and my thirium pump stutter as she gestures to the rest of her apartment, welcoming me into the space.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

I’ll run the diagnostic tonight while June is asleep. I step across the threshold and she gently shuts the door behind me.

“Give me a minute, I want to change out of my work clothes.” A large calico cat cautiously walks towards me out of the room June walks into. I squat on the ground and extend my hand, palm up.

“Hi, are you Soup?” Soup sniffs my fingers, then butts his head against my hand, obviously wanting me to pet him. He feels softer than Sumo does. I shuffle my legs around, moving into a cross-legged position on the floor that feels far more comfortable. Soup immediately crawls into my lap and starts purring.

“Awe! You passed the Soup Test!” I look up at June, who changed into the purple hoodie she wore last night, a pair of soft looking black leggings, and a pair of chunky socks that come halfway up her calves.

“The Soup Test?” She kneels in front of me.

“If Soup likes you, then you’re an okay person.” She reaches her hand out to pet Soup on his head as he purrs in my lap. “Isn’t that right Soup?” She looks back up at me. “He even pre-screens my boyfriends for me. I brought a guy home from the bar one night and Soup started hissing and scratching and trying to fight the guy. He left, and Hank told me he was arrested two days later for beating his daughter.” The idea of June bringing home a guy who wasn’t me makes my chest clench, and I decide I really don’t like that feeling. Or the idea.

“Good Soup.” I scratch the cat lightly behind his ear, which he leans into. June smirks at me, then stands and moves over to the couch.

“Connor? You gonna come sit down?” I look down at Soup, who is settling into my lap to sleep.

“I think Soup would be mad at me if I moved right now.”

“Oh we can’t have that can we.” She smirks at me and pads into the kitchen, reaching for a container on top of the fridge. She shakes it gently, and Soup pops his head up, sniffs, then bolts to June.

“Cheater.” She continues to smirk and gives Soup a couple of the treats out of the container.

“Well, now you’re free to come sit with me on the couch.” I push myself up off the floor and attempt to brush the cat hair off my pants. I walk up behind June and wrap my arms around her waist as she’s putting the cat treats back on top of the fridge. She immediately relaxes into me and puts her hand on the back of my head, lightly dragging her fingernails across my scalp. I softly moan at the burst of pleasure that action releases. She presses her body harder against me, and I dip my mouth down to her ear.

“It feels really good when you do that.” She shivered noticeably. She hums approvingly and moves her other hand to my head.

“Connor, are you.. Are you purring?” She laughs, then lets go and spins around in my arms. She places her hands back behind my head again and continues to play with my hair.

“I… I wanted to tell you something. That’s why I came here.” She pauses her movements and an expression of worry appears on her face.

“Have I crossed a line? I’m really sorry if I did.”

“What? No! No, what I wanted to tell you is… you make my thirium pump stutter when you’re around me, I can’t stop thinking about you, and you just.. You make my body do things it shouldn’t be doing.” She smirks and moves her hands down to my waist.

“Like it’s starting to do now?” I quickly jolt back and she immediately pulls my hips back to her again, smirking.

“It’s uh. That’s not supposed to happen. I thought they turned those features off and I had to turn them on manually if my mission required them.” I stare up at the ceiling, trying to get my systems back under control.

“Honestly Connor…” She tip toes so her mouth is mere centimeters from mine. “I’d be offended if it didn’t happen.” I turn towards her, her face so close I can feel her breath across my cheek. I look at her face, truly look at her, and realize that she is incredibly gorgeous, with her big hazel eyes and dark hair. I look at her lips, they look so plush and red and I lean closer when suddenly her mouth connects with mine.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

I immediately kiss back, and she moans. I go to cup her face as she slides her hands up my chest and around my neck, kissing each other like our lives depended on it. She breaks off and stares at me, face flushed and breathing heavily.

“Was… Was that okay?” She looks worried, as if I would reject her. I duck my head down and kiss her softly.

“That was more than okay. That was wonderful.” She smiles, a genuine smile I can feel happiness radiating from.

“Good.” And our mouths crash together again, noses bumping each other. Her fingers wind themselves in my hair, and I can feel her tongue licking at my lips. I deepen the kiss, enjoying every second of this all new experience and the warmth traveling all the way to my fingertips. She presses herself against me, and I stumble backwards slightly, causing us to break apart. We stand there in each other's arms just staring at each other for a moment, until a grumpy meow rings out.

“Aw Soup, I’m sorry. Was I paying attention to someone that wasn’t you?” She pulls herself from my grasp with a mournful look and picks Soup up off the floor. She carries him over to the couch and sits down, placing him in her lap.

“I like Soup a little less now.” I state, glaring at the cat. She laughs and it reverberates around the apartment. I make a short recording, saving the clip to an encrypted folder along with the memory of the kisses. I do not want CyberLife to find out about that.

“You know, you can take your jacket off. Relax a bit. My home is your home.” I shrug off my jacket, draping it across the back of a kitchen chair. I sit down on the couch beside her as she snuggles into my side. She picks up my arm and drapes it over her shoulders for me, and I interface with the TV to turn it on and to find the sequel to Ghostbusters.

“Is this the right one?” I ask as the movie pops up on the screen.

“Yeah, how did you do that?” I shrug.

“I can interface with most electronic objects.” She looks up at me.

“So if you really wanted, you could activate my toaster?” I concentrate for a second, and suddenly there’s a springing noise in the kitchen.

“Yes.” She giggles and goes to grab a blanket. Soup runs off, obviously angry at being jostled so much, and she covers up our legs with the soft fleece. Within minutes, she’s asleep, just like last night. This time though, I carefully extract myself and pick her up with an arm under her knees and an arm around her back, and she nuzzles her face into my neck. I gently carry her to the room I saw her enter when I first arrived, and nudge open the door, relieved to find that this is indeed her bedroom. I push the door open the rest of the way and go set her on the bed, covering her with the blankets. As I turn, I feel her hand close around my wrist.

“Please stay. You make me feel safe.” I crawl into bed besides her and wrap my arms around her. She burrows her face into my chest and is back asleep within seconds. I decide I might as well use the time to run my diagnostics, so I close my eyes after softly kissing the top of her head, and go into stasis mode.


	13. I Think I Love You

**JUNE POV**

I half wake up and attempt to roll over when I realize I am being very securely held against a body. I glance up to see Connor with his eyes closed, _probably in a stasis mode_ , and he looks so peaceful. I can't bring myself to wake him, so I snuggle back into his chest and close my eyes. I replay those kisses over and over. His lips were amazingly soft, and he kissed like he'd done it thousands of times. But he kept getting flustered whenever any even slightly sexual situation came up. _Maybe he was just winging the kiss and happens to be talented at that naturally? Maybe all my exes suck at kissing and I have poor comparisons._ Whatever the explanation is, I realize I want to be there to watch him discover these things. I want to be the person he discovers things with. My hand fists in his shirt at the sheer emotion threatening to overwhelm me, the care and love I feel for this android that I have barely even known for 24 hours. _Wait, love? Oh no, no no no. Don't drop the L-word._ I feel his arms tighten around me, not uncomfortably, but reassuringly.

“Hey. You alright?” I immediately decide that sleepy is the best state he can be in if I get to hear that husky voice whenever he's like this.

“Yeah. Was just… thinking.” He shifts a bit so he can rest his weight on his elbow and face me. He reaches out and starts playing with strands of my hair, brushing it out of my face and running his fingers through it.

“About?” When his fingertips brush my temple I subconsciously lean into the touch.

“Us. You. Androids.” His LED turns yellow.

“What about us and androids?” I sigh.

“I enjoy the idea of us. I like you, you're interesting. But what about CyberLife? What would they do if they found out?” Connor's face hardens.

“They won't. They can't. I'd be deactivated and a new Connor model would be sent out.” I place my palm on his cheek, and his eyes soften. He turns and kisses my palm and I see his eyes sparkle. His LED is back to blue. He rests his forehead on mine and cups my face.

“I can't lose you. I refuse to.” He whispers fiercely. I surge forward and mash our lips together, the feeling of being loved bubbling up in me. Connor rolls us over, his weight pressing against me is comforting and feels so right. I adjust my legs so my knees are on either side of his hips and his hips settle comfortably against mine. I moan into the kiss and his hand moves to my hair, gripping it lightly. He tilts my head just right to deepen the kiss, and my hands fly to his back, raking my nails across his clothed shoulders. A deep rumble comes from his chest and I can instantly feel wetness bloom at my core. I squeeze his hips with my legs and he instinctively rubs his growing hardness against me. The friction feels amazing. He breaks off the kiss to drag his lips across my jaw and down my throat.

“Mmmm Connor that feels so good.” I moan, and in response he licks a line from my collar bone to my earlobe.

“You're so warm against me. I want to be with you so badly.” _Oh no, I can't… not now._ I pull back a little bit and gently push him back.

“Connor… I… I don't want to take advantage of you.” His pupils are dark with lust and he furrows his brow.

“You wouldn't be. Not at all.” I sigh.

“I just… this is wonderful and all, but please. I feel like I'm pushing you too far.” He nuzzles his face against my neck and I can feel his hot breath against my chest.

“Okay. If that's what you want.” I carded my fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead. He looks up at me and pulls my head down for another kiss. This one is gentle and I can feel the emotion Connor is pouring into it. He ends the kiss and wraps his arms around me, squeezing me tightly. I continue playing with his hair, feeling fatigue wash over me. The last thing I register before falling back asleep is Connor whispering in my ear.

“I think I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was such a short chapter, was trying to write something before I had to leave for a Christmas party I'm going to tonight.


	14. Why Don't You Make Hank Breakfast?

**CONNOR POV**

I can’t make sense of these thoughts running around in my head. My diagnostic said everything was working just fine, but I can’t explain these  _ feelings. _ These feelings that shouldn’t be happening. I softly stroke June’s hair as she sleeps, finding the action soothing.  _ Her hair is even softer than I imagined. _ I also can’t explain the sexual reaction my body has to hers, another thing that isn’t supposed to happen. I think of last night, of how she felt pinned beneath me, and how damn  _ good _ it was. I remembered how my hips jerked against hers, like I needed the touch, the friction. Is this what deviancy is? If so, I can understand why it’s been spreading like wildfire.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

I huff, dismissing the warning. At the sound, June stirs in my arms.

“Connor? What time is it?”

“It’s currently 5:36 am. I wasn’t going to wake you for another twenty four minutes.” She chuckles and sits up, stretching her arms above her head.

“Oh jeez, I’m still wearing last night’s clothes.” I look down at my own clothes.

“So am I.” She quickly turns in a panic.

“Oh no! We need to wash your clothes, get the cat hair off and the wrinkles out.” She jumps out of bed and disappears into a closet, and I can hear her moving clothing around. She emerges and tosses me a pair of grey sweatpants and a t-shirt that is way too big to be hers.

“You’re going to wash my clothes for me?” She laughs.

“Yeah. Put those on and leave your clothes in the hallway, I need to hop in the shower.” She exits the room and gently shuts the door behind her, presumably to give me some privacy. I hear another door close, probably the bathroom, and start to unbutton my shirt. I shrug out of it and pull the t-shirt on. It actually fits almost perfectly, just a bit loose. I quickly shuffle out of my jeans and change into the sweatpants, which also fit fairly well. I gather up my clothes and open the door, looking for where the washer and dryer might be. I hear the shower start up and after a moment I see steam rolling out from underneath the bathroom door. I see another door I missed last night and push it open to find the laundry room. I shove my clothes in the washer, add a bit of detergent, and start the load. I wander out to the living room, and decide that it would be nice to make some breakfast for June while she's in the shower.

“CONNOR!” My head snaps towards the bathroom. I quickly make my way over there, throwing open the door.

“Are you okay??” The water suddenly shuts off.

“Connor did you start the washer?!?!?!” June’s hand reaches out to grasp at the wall. I hand her a towel that was on the rack.

“Yes?” June laughs.

“I said I’d do it because if you start the washer, it takes all the hot water from the shower!”  _ Oh. _ She pulls back the shower curtain, wrapped in the towel, hair dripping wet, a smile on her face.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

“I am so sorry! There should only be twenty four minutes left on the washer.” She shakes her head, water dripping off the ends of her hair.

“It’s alright, I washed my hair, that’s what matters.” She looks at me expectantly. “Uhm… Could you… leave so I can get dressed?” I visibly started.

“Right! Right, sorry.” I exit the room, closing the door behind me. I hear the towel hit the floor with a soft fwump and immediately my mind remembers how her body felt pinned underneath mine. I quickly glance down and let out a frustrated sigh.  _ Note to self, sweatpants are not as good as jeans for concealing erections. _ Maybe if I concentrate on making some scrambled eggs and bacon this will go away. I head to the kitchen and take out a couple pans, then dig through her fridge for a couple eggs and a package of bacon. I get to work making June breakfast, glancing down every now and then, and soon enough my  _ situation _ resolves itself. I hear the hair dryer turn on as I put the bacon in the pan and turn on the heat. I crack a couple eggs and beat them, quickly looking up online if there’s anything I should add. I look around for her salt and pepper shakers, and find two dinosaurs, one black and one white, that look like they might be it. I add a little bit of salt and pepper, then pour the mixture into the pan. I scramble the eggs, taking care to also flip the bacon over. The hair dryer switches off, and I hear the bathroom door open and June quickly run across the hall and shut the bedroom door behind her. I finish up the eggs and put them on a plate, then remove the bacon from the pan as June is exiting her room.

“What’s going on? It smells delicious!” She turns the corner and her jaw drops. “Connor, you made breakfast?” I set the plate down on the table with a fork and look at her.

“I did. You need to eat.” She sits down at the table, still in awe.

“I’ve never had anybody do this for me. It’s really sweet, thank you.” I sit down across from her, watching her try the food I made. I hear the washer ding as she loads up her fork and I make a mental note to check on that in a second. She puts the fork in her mouth, and her eyes widen, then close in satisfaction.

“I assume everything is to your liking?” She nods aggressively and starts to shovel the rest of the food into her mouth. I chuckle and stand, pushing my chair back so I can get out. I head down the hall to the laundry room and transfer my clothes from the washer to the dryer, hopefully that will remove any evidence that I spent the night. I hear soft footsteps behind me, and arms encircle my chest from the back.

“Hey. Thanks for breakfast sweetie. That was really nice of you.” My chest felt like it was going to burst, my thirium pump beating faster than normal. I feel her rest her forehead against my back between my shoulder blades.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

“You're welcome. I figured it was only polite, considering you let me stay the night.” I gently turn around, cupping her face and tilting it up towards me. Her eyes sparkle with happiness, and a grin spreads across her face.

“It was nice to have someone to keep me warm at night.”

“Well it was nice to have someone to hold.” Her eyes soften, and she presses a kiss to the corner of my mouth. Before I can kiss her back, she pulls away, a mischievous smile on her face.

“You look good in those pants. Someone at CyberLife really gave you quite the booty.” Her hands slid down and cupped my backside. I rolled my eyes.

“I don't think this is what they had in mind for my usage.” She squeezes and heat rushes through me, shooting straight to my groin.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

“Mmmm probably not. But still, maybe I should send them a thank you card.” I smile down at her, my hands drifting down her sides. I stoop slightly, put my hands on her thighs, and quickly pick her up and pin her to the wall with my body. She gasps, then giggles, her hands flying to my shoulders and her legs wrapping around my waist.

“Should I send your parents a thank you card then?” I whisper into her ear, then softly nibble on her earlobe. She moans and tilts her head, giving me access to her neck. I nudge her jawline with my nose, right where her jawline meets her ear.

“I think that wouldn't be the strangest thing someone has sent them.” I lean back a bit to look at her.

“Then I'll have to try harder.” I press into her and slowly start begin kissing her. She instantly responds, grabbing the back of my head and rocking her hips.

“June, remember what you said last night…” She stops and sighs heavily.

“I… I know. I'll stop getting us worked up.” I let her down, letting go of her when her feet touch the floor. She kisses me again, lingering a bit longer than necessary. Suddenly, her phone starts ringing from the bedroom.

“Let me go check who the FUCK is calling me at SIX THIRTY IN THE MORNING.” She stomps out dramatically and I shake my head in amusement. I follow after her and poke my head around the door frame of her bedroom.

“Hank, what the hell? Yes, he's here. He's fine. No, I didn't break him. He did make me breakfast though.” She laughs, then turns to me. “Hank asks how come you never make him breakfast?”

“If he kissed me like you do then I'd consider it.” She instantly flushes bright red as I hear Hank's laughter pour from the phone.

“I'll see you at work, Hank.” She hangs up and turns to me, amused. “Was that sarcasm?”

“Maybe.”

“You're learning!! I'm so proud of you!” I smile wide, the praise instantly making me feel warm and fuzzy. I quickly check my internal clock. 6:33 am.

“We should probably get ready to go into work soon.” She looks almost sad about this.

“Yeah… Wanna go check on the dryer?” I nod, going back to the laundry room. The dryer is done, so I pull my shirt out of it. Feels dry. I tug the one I'm wearing over my head and fold it, setting it on the dryer, and shake out my button up. I see June walk in out of the corner of my eye.

“It really isn't fair how attractive they made you.” I turn, shirt in hand, to see June leaning on the door frame staring at my chest. It makes me feel a little self conscious.

“Thank.. you?” She smirks and heads back to her bedroom. I look down at myself. I really didn't think I was something special, I thought I was just average. I slip my arms in the shirt and button the cuffs, then get my jeans from the dryer. I drop the sweatpants to the floor and step out of them, stepping into the jeans. I finish getting dressed, buttoning and tucking in my shirt, and putting my tie back on, fixing it the way I like.

“You ready to go?” I turn to see June back in the doorway wearing a pair of jeans and a slightly sheer white blouse with a red tank top underneath.

“Yes, I'm ready.” I follow her to the door, grabbing my jacket off the back of the chair I left it on last night and slip my shoes back on. She shrugs on a coat and her shoes, grabs her keys, and we head out the door.


	15. Burgers And Companionship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for a couple of days. I was sick and just started a new job, so I was sleeping when I could to try to sleep off the sickness.

**JUNE POV**

The morning passes by in a rush, lunch arriving sooner rather than later. I check the clock, determined to take Connor out today instead of the other way around. Five minutes to noon. Perfect. I save what I’m working on and sling my coat over my shoulder, heading towards my door. I lock it behind me, and continue up the stairs. Once I get to the bullpen, I look around for Connor and Hank. I quickly spot both of them at their desks, Hank with his head down and headphones on, _probably asleep,_ and Connor typing rapidly, fingers flying across the keys. I casually stroll over there, Connor’s face breaking into a dazzling smile when he spots me.

“Hey Connor, you wanna go get something to eat?” Connor blinks at me.

“But I don’t eat.” I blink at him.

“That didn’t stop you yesterday.”

“Oh, so you want my companionship?” He says with a slight smirk.

“I mean I could take Hank instead.” I poke Hank’s sleeping form in the shoulder. He jolts awake, a line of drool coming down out of his mouth. “Gross. Let me rephrase. I could go by myself instead.”

“Didsomeonesayfood?” Hank slurs sleepily.

“Or I could take you both. Come on, get in the car you two.” Connor quickly stands up and moves close to me, gently touching my lower back. Hank shakes his head, waking himself up slowly. Connor and I start making my way towards the exit to the parking lot, Hank meandering behind us.

“So Connor, how did lunch go yesterday?” Connor smiled dreamily.

“Really well. I believe we enjoyed ourselves.” Connor pauses, as if unsure. “Thank you for the recommendation. It was really nice.” Hank shrugs.

“No problem.” I find Connor’s hand by his side and intertwine our fingers together. He smiles at me and lightly squeezes.

“Seriously, you two are going to make me sick. Stop with the touchy-feely bullshit.” I grin at Hank.

“I mean, we could make you drive and just make out in the backseat of the car.” Hank grumbles while Connor blushes furiously. “It would be the most action my backseat has seen in a while.”

“I DON’T NEED TO KNOW THESE THINGS ABOUT YOU!” Hank yells while opening the station door, which causes me to break into a fit of giggles.

“I don’t get it.” Connor looks between the two of us, confused.

“The backseat of a car is a common location for people to have sex.” I explain, but Connor looks even more confused at that.

“Why? It seems like the small amount of space would make it cramped and uncomfortable.”

“Oh it is.” I retort. Connor spaces out, looking like he’s thinking really hard about the logistics of the whole thing.

“You’re corrupting my partner again.” Hank mumbles as I unlock the car.

“But it’s so much fun, Hank.” I playfully whine as I duck into the driver’s seat and Connor situates himself in the back. Hank scoots into the passenger seat, and I set the destination in the car’s computer for a burger joint a few blocks away. I lean back in my seat and let the car drive us to the place.

“So how are the deviancy cases going?” I ask, looking at Hank.

“They’re going okay. Nothing new or groundbreaking as of yet.” Hank explains as Connor leans forward in the back seat.

“All of the androids were made in different warehouses, at different times, and are different models. As far as we can tell, they have nothing in common.” Hank nods in agreement.

“Other than all of them suffering a massively traumatic experience at the time of their turning deviant.” I point out. Connor takes a second to process what I said.

“That is a possible factor.”

“Or, what if it’s the result of their overall experiences leading up to the moment of deviancy? Ortiz’s android was abused, the Traci model at The Eden Club had been basically taken advantage of and watched another android be beaten.” I say to Hank. Hank stares out the windshield, thinking.

“Or maybe it’s what you said kid, that it’s inevitable, and these moments are just the… what’s the word I’m looking for?”

“Catalyst?” Connor and I offer at the same time.

“Yeah, that. Also don’t do that, it’s weird. It’s really…… relationship-y. Like finishing each other’s sentences.” I shrug.

“Or it could be that great minds think alike.” Hank laughs.

“You keep telling yourself you’re as smart as Connor, we’ll see how it works out for you.”

“Actually, I do believe she might be close to my own processors in intelligence.” I turn to look at Connor.

“Thanks. I appreciate it.”

“Anytime.” He replies as he winks at me. I smile as I feel my face heat up slightly. Hank hits me lightly on the shoulder.

“Hey, we’re here. You two lovebirds wanna stop with the weird prolonged eye contact thing and buy me some food?”

“I still think we should just make you drive and just make out in the backseat.” Hank glares at me as I put my hands up. “Just saying.” Hank gets out of the car and heads towards the doors.

“I’d be more than happy to do that.” I turn to Connor, who is the picture of innocence sitting in the backseat with his hands in his lap, looking at me. I almost miss the mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

“Maybe later I’ll treat you to some hot backseat action, sweetie.” I wink at him and exit the car. He shuffles out after me and grabs my hand. He quickly kisses me on the cheek and starts to pull me towards where Hank is waiting for us. I follow closely after him, and Hank opens the door for us.

“The regular, Hank?” A cashier calls out. We step up to the counter to order, and Hank nods.

“Yep. June, what do you want?” I look up at the menu and quickly decide.

“Uh, bacon cheeseburger, only ketchup, and a small fry please.” The cashier punches in my order and turns to Connor.

“Anything for you, sir?” Connor shakes his head.

“Nothing for me, thank you.” The cashier tells me the total and I whip out my ID to pay. I tap it against the pay station, and the little light turns green.

“Your order number is twenty-eight and it’ll be ready shortly!” I thank the cashier, and we go find a table to sit down at.

“So. What did you two get up to last night?” Hank inquires with a smirk. Connor and I glance at each other.

“We watched a movie and I fell asleep.” Hank raises an eyebrow.

“Uh huh. I’m sure that was it.” I shrug.

“I mean, pretty much. Work has been kind of hard lately, I haven’t been sleeping well for the past month. The sleep was needed.” Connor nods in agreement.

“She slept for twelve hours.” Hank whistles.

“You don’t normally sleep that much unless you’re sick.”

“ORDER TWENTY-EIGHT!” Hank gets up to collect our food.

“Thanks for having me over last night. I quite enjoyed myself.” I smile and place my hand on his knee.

“I did too. I should have you over more often.” Connor places his hand on mine as Hank sits back down with our food.

“Oh my fuckin’ god can you two stop? I’m gonna lose my appetite.” I wink at Hank and peck Connor on the cheek. Hank rolls his eyes as Connor blushes. I take the food Hank offers me and dig in. Connor starts to rub my back a little bit, his thumb moving in little circles between my shoulder blades. I quickly wolf down my burger and start picking at the fries. Hank finishes his burger and starts to eat some of my fries as well.

“Connor, did you want to come over tonight as well?” Hank rolls his eyes as Connor looks thoughtful.

“I think I’d like that.”

“Maybe this time we can actually watch a movie all the way through.” Hank smirks, and I glare at him. “I keep falling asleep. For fucks sake.” We finish the fries and gather up our trash. Connor offers to throw it out for us and takes the bag over to the trash can. Hank pulls me aside as soon as Connor walks off.

“You’ve noticed he’s starting to show human emotions, right?” Hanks asks in a low voice. I nod.

“Yeah. Pretty sure he’s well on the way to becoming deviant.” I whisper. I glance over at Connor, who is making his way towards us.

“Maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing…” Hank quickly murmurs as Connor joins us again.

“Well I’m all ready to get back to work, let’s get going guys.” Connor slips his arm around my waist, and the three of us head out the door and back to the station.


	16. Snowflakes On Her Nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working and hit a writing wall as well. I'm also super sorry this chapter is so short.

**CONNOR POV**

We get back to the  station, and step out of June ’ s car. Snow  lightly  floats down around us, and June takes a moment to stand in the parking lot, looking up at the sky. I pause, waiting for her to catch up while Hank goes ahead of us and enters the building. I  look at her  just  as a snowflake lands on her face, and she scrunches her nose. She looks so gorgeous in this moment  that  I take a quick picture and save it to my encrypted folder.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED]**

She notices me watching her and smiles warmly in my direction. I extend my hand to her, and she takes it. She pulls me into the falling snow and laughs.

“Look up, look at all these snowflakes falling around. Isn't it beautiful?” I stare at her staring up at the sky.

“Yes. It is.” She glances over, and notices me steadily looking at her face. She blushes a light pink and squeezes my hand.

“I'm so glad you get to experience this.” She inhales deeply. “Winter has always been my favorite season, what with the holidays and the snow and all that. My mom's favorite thing to do was if it had snowed a lot during the night, she'd wake me up with a mug of hot chocolate, and we would just curl up on the couch under thick blankets together watching movies or reading. It was her favorite season too.”

“You mention your mom a lot, but what about your dad?” She inhales sharply.

“He passed away. He had an autoimmune disorder and was on experimental medications. He ended up catching a really bad flu and died. I was thirteen.” I pull her against my chest and wrap my arms around her snugly.

“I'm so sorry.” She clings to the lapel of my jacket and looks up at me.

“Thanks. It devastated Mom. She wasn't in her right mind for a few years after that, and Hank took care of me for a bit while Mom sought help.” I plant a gentle kiss on her forehead, and she beams at me.

“We should head inside. Your internal temperature is two degrees below normal.” She sighs and nuzzles her face into my chest.

“Yeah. We should.” I let go and lay my arm across her shoulders. She reaches up and grabs my hand, and we mosey inside to get back to work.


	17. Cleaning Up Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been working a bunch and trying to overcome this nasty writer's block. This chapter was so hard to write just because I didn't know how to start it.

**JUNE POV**

I tap my pen against my jaw, staring at the reconstruction I was working on. Thanks to the information Connor gave me yesterday, I was able to finish the previous one and begin work on the next one that needed my attention. I hit a couple keys, manipulating the figure in the animation a few feet to the left and replay it.  _ Much better. That looks far more like the crime scene photos. _ My phone vibrates, and I absentmindedly reach out and unlock it.

“Just got a call to go to Stratford Tower. Be back late.”

“Thanks Hank, I’ll see you two when you get back. You want burgers for dinner?”

“Hell yes.” I set my phone back down and stare at the monitor when it vibrates again.

“Hello June, Hank gave me your phone number. I look forward to seeing you tonight.” I smile at my phone, and quickly type out a reply.

“I look forward to it as well. See you tonight!” I throw myself into the reconstruction I'm working on, and the afternoon passes quickly.

A few hours later, I'm at Hank's house making burgers when his door swings open. Connor stumbles in, the front of his dress shirt almost completely blue from thirium. Hank follows closely behind him, shutting the door quickly. I rush over to Connor and throw his arm around my shoulders.

“Connor what happened??” He leans on me heavily, and I notice his left hand has a stab wound through it.

“Deviant ripped out my thirium pump regulator and pinned my hand to a counter with a steak knife. I managed to put it back in and get the knife out.”

“He also saved an entire hallway full of people with his quick thinking.” Connor frowns.

“I would have preferred to have the deviant alive.” I pat his chest, careful to avoid the large splotches of blue.

“Connor, it's okay. You, Hank, and everyone else are alive, that's what matters.” He opens his mouth to protest. “Do not give me that 'you aren't alive because you're a machine’ bullshit. Not right now. We have to get you cleaned up. Hank, can you finish the burgers?” Hank nods, and Connor looks at my face, then snaps his mouth shut as we shuffle to the bathroom together. I close the toilet lid and set him down on it, stripping off his jacket and shirt as I go.

“You don't need to do this. I can just go to CyberLife for repairs.” I glance up at his face.

“I can at least clean you up first to make their job easier, sweetie.” I drop his shirt in the sink and wet a washcloth, and start wiping at his abdomen to remove the thirium. He sits up a little straighter so I have better access, and I smile at him.

“Hey, can you lean back against the tank please? It'll make this a little easier.” He does so, and I smile apologetically at him. “Uhm, can I undo your pants? I want to make sure I got everything.” He awkwardly nods, and I quickly unbuckle his belt and pop the button on his jeans. I pull his zipper down and open his pants, making sure I got all the thirium cleaned up. I dip the washcloth underneath the band of his boxer briefs and his hand closes around my wrist, holding it in place.

“It… it feels good when you do that.” I gently pry his fingers off my wrist.

“You've lost a lot of blue blood. I need to take you over for repairs. You're all cleaned up now.” He sighs and holds out his left hand.

“Almost all cleaned up.” I gently take his hand and lightly wipe at the thirium surrounding the hole going straight through. He brings up his other hand and cups my chin, tilting my face up to look at his.

“You're so beautiful.”

“Connor, I think you've lost more blood than is healthy.” He rests his forehead on mine and pecks my nose.

“Doesn't change the fact that you're gorgeous.” I smile and gently kiss the corner of his mouth.

“Come on. Let's get you dressed and repaired.” I stand and gesture for him to remain seated. I quickly walk into Hank's room and pull out an old t-shirt. I bring it back to the bathroom to find Connor buttoning his jeans, and I hand him the shirt.

“Put this on. I'll take you over to the CyberLife tower.” He gratefully takes the shirt and slips it on over his head. He puts his arm back around my shoulders and we shuffle back to the front door. I grab one of Hank's old coats and drape it over Connor's shoulders.

“Hank I'm going to take him to the tower super quick, we'll be back.” Hank's looks up, alarmed.

“The tower? You sure taking him is a good idea?” I huff.

“Unless you want him to remain damaged and with a lot of blood loss, yes. I am.” I swing open the door as Hank waves us off, and help Connor to my car and into the passenger seat, leaning across him to buckle his seat belt. I close the door and walk over to the driver’s side, scooting in and setting the destination in my car’s computer. I lean back and look over at Connor as the car starts driving towards CyberLife Tower.

“You doing okay?” He nods and leans his head back against the headrest. I reach over and lightly touch his knee. He smiles and places his right hand over mine. The rest of the car ride passes in comfortable silence. When we park at the CyberLife headquarters, I quickly walk over to Connor's side and help him out of the car, wrapping an arm around his waist as he drapes an arm across my shoulders again. We make our way to the front door and hit the buzzer.

“What is your business?”

“RK800 model reporting for repairs.” Connor smoothly states. The door buzzes open. We enter the lobby, and a guy in a white lab coat runs out to take Connor back.

“Just some blue blood and repairing the hand? Should be done in about an hour.” The guy looks at me expectantly, and I stand my ground.

“I'll wait until he's done. We still have case details to go over.” The guy raises his eyebrow. “I'm with the DPD, I'm working with him on the deviant cases.”

“You mean it.” I stare at him.

“No. I don't.” The tips of Connor's ears turn a little blue as the guy shakes his head at me.

“RK800, let's get you fixed up.” He supports Connor's weight the same way I did, and they disappear into a room. I sit down in the lobby and settle in to wait.


End file.
